


¡No tiene! Título, digo

by zelsh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelsh/pseuds/zelsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius y Remus están sólos en la habitación y, eh, hablan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡No tiene! Título, digo

Es magia, definitivamente. Lo que hace con sus dedos. Con sus manos. Y con su cuerpo en general pero sobre todo con sus manos. Porque da igual lo inquieto que se encuentre –que a veces es bastante- o lo enfadado que esté –con su familia, con Slytherin, con el mundo, que es, para qué engañarse, la mayoría del tiempo- siempre hay cerca un Lupin que toque y acaricie y calme con su tranquilidad contagiosa, con esa suavidad casi femenina.

Y es raro, porque a Sirius le gustan muchas cosas, pero no suelen gustarle nada las cosas suaves. Odia esa música de arpa que suena en las fiestas de los Black, que no tiene acompañamiento de batería ni gritos desgarradores. Odia el tono de voz de su madre, que siempre parece moderado aunque esté echándote una maldición imperdonable. Odia las maneras de Malfoy, que son impecables y precisas, llenas de esa elegancia tan típicamente Slytherin. Pero sin embargo, Remus es suave y le gusta bastante.

Le gusta, para ser sinceros, mucho.

Pero eso quizás sea porque la suavidad de Remus es solo apariencia. Una máscara a la que se ha acoplado tan bien que ha pasado a formar parte de sí mismo. Un escondite más para atar al lobo y evitar que le domine.

Pero Sirius ostenta el dudoso honor de compartir con la luna el récord de hacer que Remus pierda el control de su bestia interior.

Y a Sirius –no se lo dice a nadie- pero a Sirius le parece justo que sea así. Le parece, por cursi que suene, que se complementan. Él le enfada y Remus le calma. Es justo. Aunque si se lo contase a Remus sabe que este se reiría con esa risa nasal y medio constipada suya, y le diría algo del estilo ‘ _no creo que eso sea un intercambio justo’_. Pero Sirius cree que sí, porque es obvio que él necesita a alguien que le frene cuando sus impulsos son demasiado suicidas, pero también cree que a veces a Remus le hace falta liberarse de esas barreras que lleva poniendo a su alrededor toda su vida, que merece un poco de libertad, al menos, entre otras tantas cosas que merece. Y si a Sirius no se le diese tan mal hablar y mucho peor _decir las cosas_ , se lo diría así a Remus, a ver qué pasa.

Quizás sea por eso, porque no sabe pero _quiere_ decirle algo, por lo que lleva media tarde persiguiéndole, esperando que le haga caso o que se enfade o que haga, no sé, _cualquier cosa._

\- Vamos, Lupin, no te cuesta nada.

\- Y a ti tampoco te costaría nada esperar.

Y a estas alturas, eso es una tontería.

\- Eso es una gilipollez, Lunático. Sabes que sí que me costaría. Me costaría una oreja y probablemente un par de dedos esperar, si nada más vital. _Esperar_ es la palabra más horrible del mundo y me pone tan enfermo escucharla que si tuviese que practicarla posiblemente me moriría.

El muy bastardo se ríe, porque claro, le hace gracia.

 _Pues a ver a quién se tiraba si yo me llego a morir_. Y se descubre pensando que no, no, no quiere saberlo.

\- Lunáaaaaaaticoooooooo.

\- Decir que eres un pesado es una infravaloración tan, pero tan grande, que prefiero no decir nada.

\- Joder Lupin, ¿estás seguro de que no eres un gusarajo? Yo creo que eres un gusarajo. O peor, quizás seas Peter. Qué aburridísimo que eres, tío.

Y hace esa cosa. Esa cosa de no hacerle caso y seguir escribiendo lo que cojones sea que esté escribiendo y que al parecer es infinitamente más interesante que él, porque mira al pergamino con intensidad y a él no le dirige ni una triste ojeada. Sirius está seguro de que si ahora le mirase a él como está mirando al bendito papel, se le licuarían los pantalones y pasarían otras cosas igualmente embarazosas que le hacen pensar que quizás no solamente él haga perder el control a Remus, sino que igual también sea un poquito a la inversa.

Cinco minutos de inactividad, con la única distracción de Remus Lupin escribiendo tan tranquilo en la habitación, con esos dedos larguísimos y ese pelo que cae sobre esa mirada intensa y expresiva, y siente que la ropa le está empezando a molestar.

\- Venga, Remus, uno pequeñito.

\- ¿De verdad no puedes esperar media hora?

Como debe ser la pregunta más tonta de la historia, Sirius simplemente levanta una ceja y le mira. Cuando Remus _al fin_ levanta los ojos de su trabajo, Sirius puede leer diversión y rendición, junto con otros sentimientos que no se atreve a nombrar pero que está dispuesto a devolver.

\- Está bien. Quítate la camiseta.

\- ¿Ni un besito primero? Y yo que creía que a los maricas os iba el romanticismo.

Remus entorna la mirada, y le besa demasiado suave, demasiado breve, demasiado poco. Le empuja para que se siente en su cama y le saca la camiseta como si fuese un niño pequeño, despacito, para luego pedirle que se tumbe boca abajo y _que no haga chistes fáciles al respecto_. Le gustaría replicar pero no puede porque las manos de Remus le están recorriendo la espalda, húmedas de algo que huele a lugares exóticos, y siente que se deshace bajo esas pequeñas presiones _justo ahí_ , en los lugares precisos.

Siente como se inclina un poco hacia delante, hasta que su pelo le hace cosquillas en la mejilla, para añadir peso a algún lugar concreto de su espalda. Y después de un rato, que deben ser alrededor de diez segundos, empieza a notar que hay otras partes de su cuerpo que necesitan la atención de sus manos milagrosas. El culo de Remus está demasiado cerca de su propio culo, y siente como se mueve por su espalda y empieza a sudar demasiado para un día de invierno como ese.

Quiere que le toque más, _necesita_ que le toque más. Un poquito más abajo o mucho, muchísimo más abajo. Serpentea bajo sus manos y empieza a emitir sonidos que son casi pero no exactamente los gruñidos que hace cuando es Canuto.

\- Más… abajo…

Es un murmullo casi imperceptible y es silenciado por la almohada.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho, Sirius?

Y Remus tiene el descaro de sonar normal. Como si fuese _normal_ que Sirius se estuviese muriendo bajo sus dedos de pianista y él estuviese pensando en Aritmancia, o lo que sea. Sirius siente el impulso repentino de quitarle Aritmancia y Hogwarts y en fin, todo lo que no sea él de la cabeza.

Se da la vuelta rápidamente, sin tirar a Remus que sigue a horcajadas sobre él. Le coge de la nuca rápidamente y le besa. No es un beso de _normal_ , desde luego, es un beso de _increíble_ y _sublime_ y _extraordinario_. Le abre los labios con la lengua y recorre cada rincón, mientras se frota suavemente contra él, levantando solo un poco las caderas. Sus labios, _esos labios_ , que son suaves y calientes, le hacen cosas que viajan directamente hacia su polla y no puede evitar morderlos hasta que Remus jadea y parece casi tan perdido como él.

\- Sirius…

\- Tócame más abajo.

Y aunque su voz suena ligeramente más aguda y definitivamente más desesperada de lo que pretendía, ilustra sus palabras agarrándole una mano y poniéndola entre sus piernas, en un lugar impreciso de camino entre el culo y la polla. Remus le mira con los labios entreabiertos y rojos de ser mordidos, mientras le abre despacio la cremallera del pantalón, haciendo que contenga sin darse cuenta la respiración.

Cuando tiene los pantalones en las rodillas y la erección a la altura de la superlativa nariz de Remus, siente que el aire vuelve a fluir y que su corazón se ha mudado entre sus piernas, mientras Remus le tortura con la punta de la lengua, que va desde la base hasta la cabeza, caliente, mojada y casi imperceptible. Se estremece visiblemente cuando se introduce la punta y la rodea con la lengua, enviando escalofríos de placer por toda su espina dorsal y hasta los dedos de los pies, y siente que no sabe lo que dice pero que tiene que decirlo porque sino es posible que explote en ese mismo instante.

 _Ahhhsiiii… asíasíasíRemusjoder, la lengua y la mano y los dedos, Remus, más abajo, mucho, abajo, más ¡Ah!_

La habitación está completamente en silencio excepto por las súplicas incoherentes de Sirius.

 _Másporfavor te juro que noahhh, solo un poco más abajo._

Y las respuestas entrecortadas de Remus.

 _¿Así? ¿Más… abajo? Quieres que… mmmSirius…_

Cuando siente que uno de los largos y delgados dedos de Remus se acerca peligrosamente a su culo, deja de respirar y está seguro de que se ha muerto. Pero entonces Remus murmura algo que suena como _relájate_ y sigue bajando y la sensación es demasiado real para estar muerto. Le masturba suavemente con una mano, y con la otra hace cosas increíbles con sus dedos, abriéndole y lubricándole con saliva. Le duele un poco y se agita, pero Remus tiene más fuerza en ese momento, y Sirius tiene que morderse el labio para no gritar cuando el primer dedo está dentro del todo, y debe de haber un punto mágico del demonio ahí dentro porque siente que se está corriendo en segundos, en largos espasmos y gritos que dicen muchas cosas pero sobre todo dicen _Remus_.

Se quedan un rato en silencio, sin fuerzas para limpiarse ni mover un músculo. Y como la cama siempre parece más cómoda cuando Remus está dentro, le invita a adelantar la noche un poco y simplemente estar juntos.

Cuando se sienten capaces de volver a hablar es Remus el que lo hace, y su voz suena ronca y de algún modo extraño, feliz.

\- He dejado los deberes sin hacer por tu culpa.

\- Como se te ocurra levantarte, te juro que te morderé el culo tan fuerte que no podrás volver a sentarte en un mes.

\- Vaya, Black, ¿eso es una amenaza? Creo que te estás ablandando. – Le sonríe con los ojos y se acerca un poco más para añadir bajito.- De todas formas, no pensaba irme.

Sirius considera que ese es un buen momento para besarle, a ese Remus tan tranquilo y tan suave, que se vuelve una fiera las noches de luna llena y cuando están juntos en la cama. Considera, de hecho, que es un momento inmejorable para besarle, con todo lo que tiene y con lo que le gustaría tener. Le besa porque Remus añade _pero me puedes morder el culo, si quieres_ , y tiene que besarle desesperadamente porque sino no sabe lo que podría pasar.

Y le besa, por encima de todo, porque los besos de Remus dicen muchas cosas, pero sobre todo dicen _tú y yo, Sirius._ Y no importa nada más.


End file.
